Summer Island
by moonlight's goddess21
Summary: Yeah really bad summary, this is a fic for Gupta and there will be a pairing. Gupta gets dragged to an island by his brothers to meet up with others for spring break. side pairings eventually. AU. Enjoy


"Gupta Muhammad Hassan!" an irritated voice called form the main house.

The brown haired man who had been addressed sighed slightly before wiping off his clay covered hands on his smock. He knew he shouldn't keep his wife waiting judging by her tone. Hanging his smock on the door and whistling to the slumbering black dog in the corner he made his way out of the small shed.

"Gupta!" The call sounded again this time with a sad edge to it. He knew she didn't appreciate it if she thought he was ignoring her. He'd done it enough when he first met her. "I'm coming!" he assured her as he made his way up the clay steps. He had made them all when they'd first bought the property where their house now stood. His eyes automatically searched out the one that had a chip of the corner by an ornate flower where she'd dropped a pot in her clumsiness. She never was the most graceful person around. A rush of cool air greeted him as he entered the small house. The room was comfortable with an open kitchen and a fan turning overhead. She had decorated for them being as she liked simplicity while Gupta paid attention to every detail. He stood as he waited for her to make her appearance, and sure enough a few minutes later she was huffing in front of him.

"Gupta, what have I told you about letting your brother leave his cats here? They almost ate my fish," small tears were in her eyes and he knew she was upset. Heracles and his damned cats. His wife always did love her fish. Smiling at her gently he opened his arms in an offered hug. In a moment she was sniffling in his arms he arms clutching slightly to his dirty white t-shirt as he ran his fingers through her hair. She may not be perfect but she was his and he was glad for it…

------------------------------------------------------------------**Four Years Earlier**----------------------------------------------------------

Gupta sighed somberly, his face carrying its usual blank look of disinterest. He didn't even want to be here in the first place; it was all Sadiq's fault he was going with them in the first place. Well actually it was Francis's fault for telling Arthur, who told Kiku, who invited Heracles, who Sadiq decided to bug by tagging along. Not wanting their little brother to be left out of the mix he'd taken it upon himself to make sure that Gupta came along with them and had fun. _He probably just needs someone to break up the fight between him and Heracles._ It was a well known fact that Sadiq and Heracles could not last long together without somebody starting a fight. And their fights were _always_ violent. He reached over to give his dog, Anubis, a scratch behind the ears. Gupta shifted his attention to his pet as it placed a swift lick on his hand. Well at least there was one person who understood him.

He shouldn't have to be doing this. "I'm not even supposed to be here anyways…" he mumbled as he scratched Anubis's head soothingly. He was nineteen; he didn't need his brother's dragging him everywhere. He was in college and he was only here because Heracles had invited him to Greece for spring-break. Heracles was on the verge of graduating college and currently lived in Greece even though he visited his boyfriend, Kiku Honda, so much that he practically lived in both countries. Sadiq had graduated long ago having raised Heracles and himself after the mother's had passed away. Oh yeah, he and Heracles were only half-brother's though they got along fine. Their father, who was affectionately referred to as Roma, was never the most dedicated spouse; so his brother, Sadiq, had stepped up as both their father's. For reason though he and Heracles could never see eye-to-eye resulting in an unrelenting tension between them.

Gupta could never quite grasp what was so exciting about the beach. Sand? There was lots of that at home. It was a pain to clean and it always got everywhere. Water? He lived on the Nile; he'd seen plenty of water; it wasn't that exciting. Where were they going anywhere? To Seychelles of course. Did he forget to mention? Francis's friend was heir to an entire hotel and their own private island of course. Oh, and Gupta would be among the lucky few who would stay behind to visit the island. Things just seemed to be going his way today didn't they? Gupta had never met them before so he could only hope they didn't share some of Francis's more distinctive personality traits. "How many people are going to be there?" He spoke up, directing his question to the brown-haired man in the passenger seat. A short snore was his only answer. _Typical Heracles._ He couldn't be angry at his half-brother though. He really did work very hard so you couldn't blame him for trying to catch some sleep whenever he could.

Sighing Gupta leaned forward against the seat-belt of the rental car to tap Sadiq on the shoulder. "What is it kid?" The tanned man glanced back him briefly before focusing once more on the road. Gupta scowled him briefly; he always did hate being the youngest of them. "How many people are going to this place?" Sadiq let out a low chuckle; Gupta hated large crowds, but he hated strangers even more. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel thoughtfully. "I know Francis will be there, so will Arthur…" He glanced slyly at Heracles for a moment. "And Heracles's little lover-boy of course!" He chimed, swerving only slightly to avoid Heracles punch. So he wasn't asleep after all. "Other than that I don't know." He shrugged. _Thanks for the help…_

"Sorry Gupta, I'm afraid it's going to be a pretty big crowd," Heracles mumbled while rubbing his eyes and glaring at a still grinning Sadiq. "Besides the obvious ones Arthur's bringing Alfred, and Matthew, though I'm not sure if Bruce will be there. I think that Matthew is going to be bringing his new friend (A/N: Cuba). There's also Antonio and Gilbert. Then Antonio's bringing Lovino so Feliciano and Ludwig have to be there too. I think Gilbert convinced Elizaveta and Roderich to come along as well. This caught Vash's attention and since he's not leaving his little sister alone she's coming too. Peter…" Heracles paused to yawn and rub blearily at his eyes, "…Peter is only going to annoy Arthur, which means Tino and Berwald are going to tag along. Undoubtedly Peter will drag Raivis into this mess and that means involvement from Ivan. That means Natalia, Ivan's older sister, Toris, and Eduard are going to be forced to be there too. Also since Berwald is there Soren will be there with _his_ boyfriend and his boyfriend's younger brother. And since Toris will be there we all know this means Feliks will be making his appearance with Belgium and that other guy (A/N: Holland). And that just about covers everyone…" he trailed off into another soft snore as though reciting all those names had managed to tire him out already.

_Great…_ Gupta thought bitterly. Half of those names meant nothing to him and then he disliked half of the ones that he _did_ know. He scowled as he slouched back in his seat. _This_ is exactly why he didn't come home for vacation…_ever._ Raising his arm he glanced at his watch. _What time are we supposed to be there?_ He would ask, but after Heracles spiel of names he didn't dare ask any more questions from his half-brother. They sat like in silence, Gupta brooding in the back seat, Sadiq drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and humming to himself, and Heracles snoring gently in the front seat. Unfortunately it was only a matter of time before Sadiq happily announced that they had arrived. Gupta was only mildly annoyed when his uncle suddenly rolled down the dust-coated to reveal the hotel where they would be staying. It was a one-level white clay building with a tiled roof and two large wooden doors. The windows were also large, shut up with wood similar to the door to keep out the mid-day heat. A path of stone leading from the front of the hotel wound around the back and out of view. It looked like something right out of a magazine and it inwardly disgusted him. He hated things like that after spending so much time in Egypt studying the ruins and complicated architecture it offered him. He was always the most artistic of his "siblings" as he had been told many times. He jerked forward slightly as the car came to a jarring halt. Gupta reached over to unbuckle his seatbelt over Anubis's jumping form before opening the door. The air was humid and warm, reminding him vaguely of Egypt, as he stepped into the open air. Palm trees swayed along the paths and beside the hotel, casting cool shadows. He ran a hand over the back of his neck where it was sheltered behind his hair. It seems he almost never took it off and he wasn't about to start anytime soon despite the intense heat surrounding him. He jumped as he heard the door open behind him as Heracles stumbled out beside him. A moment later the car drove off. "Parking." Was Heracles short explanation. "We should check in and let everyone know that we've arrived," Heracles commented yawning slightly but careful not disturb the fluffy white cat in his arms. He couldn't even leave one of them at home. Gupta nodded, his face suddenly dawning and indifferent and stoic expression. Few people had ever seen any other expression on his face and he planned to keep it that way.

A sudden rush of cold air greeted him as Heracles opened the door. Gupta glanced in around the lobby with disinterest. Just as he'd predicted. Lots of "exotic" furniture and fake plants filled the space making it uncomfortable along with multiple decorations; all supposed relics of the island. It only took him one glance to determine they were all fake having spent so much time around ancient relics and ruins. Obediently he stood on the worn carpet while Heracles addressed the receptionist who was shamelessly flirting with the oblivious man. It was Gupta's own fortune that he was so intent on ignoring his surroundings that he failed to hear Anubis's warning bark before a sudden weight sent him toppling forward. A distant squeak of pain sounded above him as whoever knocked him over came down on top of him.

**So there's the first chapter done. Try to guess who Gupta's paired with and you get a cookie. All I can say is I'm pretty sure there are absolutely no fics for them anywhere. I think their cute though so get over. I was playing a game involving pairings and cards when I realized that Gupta doesn't get enough love so I thought I'd do something for him. Enjoy and don't flame. Also I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing Himaruya Hidekazu-sama!**


End file.
